


Redneck Crazy

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Series: Avery Series [11]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The team goes after Masterson only to find the job is bigger than they imagined. Now, one of their own's life is in jeopardy and they have to race to save them.
Series: Avery Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/120231
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Avery sneaks down the hallway and keeps her eyes peeled for her dad. As she passes by a door, a hand grabs her and pulls her through the doorway and into the room. She twists out of its grasp and spins around, her hand up and ready for a fight. Eliot looks at her with a raised eyebrow and Avery scowls. She looks around the room and sees a number of computers.

“All right. What do I have to do Hardison?” Eliot says as he walks over to one of the computers and turns it on.

The team had been trying to track down John Masterson but kept getting dead ends. That is, until they found that the owner of Dunham Inc., David Gleeson, had information on Masterson. On top of  
that, Dunham Inc. was found to have stolen a patent from the team’s newest client. Nate and Sophie are presently dealing with Gleeson, getting him to hand over his money while Parker is in another part  
of the building stealing the patent back. That leaves Eliot and Avery to take out the muscle and help Hardison, who is in Lucille, download the information on John Masterson.

Avery glances at her dad as he grumbles at Hardison through the com before inserting the flash drive. Avery smirks and shakes her head. Sometimes, in fact most of the time, when her dad and Hardison  
are together they morph into five year old brothers with all their bickering. Avery peeks out in the hall when she hears footsteps approaching. There’s a goon walking towards them with a cell phone to  
his ear. Avery moves out of sight and glances at her dad. Eliot scowls at the screen and pushes some buttons Hardison tells him to. Avery looks towards the door and slowly opens it so she can go  
through it.

“Yes, blow the whole thing. Who cares if they’re in it. We can’t risk them finding that information… Just blow the damn thing will ya?” the guy growls into his phone before hanging it up and putting it in  
his pocket. Avery looks back at her dad and sees him scowling at the door. He meets her gaze and nods his head which Avery returns. She focuses her attention back on the hallway, hearing her dad tell  
the rest of the team to get out because the building is going to blow.

The muscle walks past the door and Avery moves out into the hall. She taps the guy on the shoulder and when he turns around, Avery hits him in the face. The guy stumbles back and Avery throws a  
spinning kick. Her foot slams into his head and the guy falls to the ground with a crack. Avery looks up and down the hallway for anyone else but it’s empty. She grabs the guy and pulls him into the  
room before turning to look at her dad.

“Dad we need to go,” Avery says as Eliot impatiently taps the desk. The files are almost done downloading but they seem to be taking forever.

“Go,” Eliot says without taking his eyes off the screen.

“Dad…” Avery starts to argue with a scowl on her face.

“Go,” Eliot interrupts as he looks back at Avery and fixes her with a stern look. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Avery scowls before reluctantly running out of the room and down the hall. She dashes around a corner and taking another turn before making a beeline for the outside door. She slams open the door  
and runs out into the parking lot of the isolated building. Running to the side of the lot, she stops at the barrier. Avery looks over the edge at the river below, grimacing at the current. She is glad she  
isn’t going down there. A door slams open behind her and Aver looks behind her to see her dad running towards her.

“Avery! Jump!” Eliot shouts as he rushes towards her. There is an explosion behind him and Eliot ducks his head slightly.

Avery’s eyes widen when she notices the explosion set off a chain of secondary explosions; and they are heading straight for them. Avery spins around and looks back down at the river below. She really  
doesn’t want to jump but the explosions rapidly getting closer to her position makes up her mind. Avery climbs atop the barrier and jumps. As Avery feels the air whip passed her, she feels someone  
slam into her back and wrap their arms around her. She glances behind her and sees her dad right before the cold river water crashes over her.

Avery sinks below the surface and quickly kicks herself towards the surface. She can’t feel her dad hanging onto her anymore and assumes the current has pulled her out of his grasp. Avery breaks the  
surface and gasps for air. She looks around, kicking herself in a circle to get a 360 degree view but can’t find her dad anywhere. The current pulls her down the river and below the surface just barely  
giving Avery time to grab a breath a air beforehand. She swims back to the surface again and coughs as she breaks through it. A wave crashes into her face and she blows out the water that gets in her  
mouth. Avery looks around and gets a glimpse of her dad before she’s yanked under by the current again.

Avery fights against the current and waves, kicking herself to the surface again. Her head crashes through the surface and she gasps for air. She tries to looks for her dad but the waves keep splashing  
into her face. Avery coughs and suddenly feels something latch onto the hood of her sweatshirt. She looks behind her and sees her father just before they jerk to a stop and Eliot pulls her close. Shifting  
her gaze, Avery realizes his other hand is latched onto a branch of a tree buried into the shore.

Eliot pulls Avery towards the branch and she quickly grabs it. The current pulls Avery away from the branch but she makes sure to hang on tight. She looks over to see her father next to her and a wave  
splashes into her face. Coughing as some of the water slides down her throat, Avery just catches her fathers directions. 

“Move to the shore. Hang on tight,” Eliot orders and nods towards the shore nearby. Avery nods in understanding and she quickly and carefully inches along the branch towards the shore. When Avery  
gets to the bank, she climbs onto it, feeling her dad help her from behind. Avery lies down in the grass as she tries to get her breath. Eliot climbs onto the bank and catches his breath as he keeps  
himself up on his hands and knees.

Dogs begin barking and Eliot and Avery’s heads whip in the direction the sound comes from. Avery’s eyes widen and Eliot curses under his breath before a scowl morphs onto his face. They’re mark  
must’ve seen them jump and sent people after them. Eliot shoves himself to his feet before yanking Avery to her feet as well.

“We need to go,” Eliot whispers urgently as his gaze searches the foliage around them. He pulls Avery in the opposite direction of the dogs barking and she stumbles after him. Keeping a firm but gentle  
hold on Avery’s wrist, Eliot never lets go of her as they rush through the woods as quickly and silently as they can. 

The two of them run to the edge of the trees where they find a road. Avery runs to go onto it when trucks are heard approaching. Eliot yanks her back and pulls her behind a tree keeping her tight to  
him. Eliot carefully peers around the tree and recognizes the trucks as the ones he saw in the Gleeson’s parking lot.It’s not until all the trucks pass by that he finally loosens his hold on his daughter and  
announces a plan.

“We need to get to a phone and call Nate,” Eliot explains to Avery while his gaze searches their surroundings. Knowing their phones and com’s are ruined from the river and that they need help getting out  
of here, Eliot quickly decides on a direction. Avery nods and the two of them quickly run along the road away from the direction of the building they have just escaped from.

Five minutes later and Eliot and Avery find themselves in front of a country store. Eliot looks behind them and, when he doesn’t see anyone around, he leads Avery inside. The bell above the door rings  
and an older man appears from the back room. His eyes widen at their appearance and his eyes shift between the father and daughter duo.

“Could we use your phone?” Eliot asks as he approaches the counter as his eyes casually room the store.

“Of course,” the man says with a nod of his head before glancing over to Avery. The clerk grabs the phone off the wall and hands it over to Eliot. Eliot takes it and walks away from the counter to call  
Nate.

“Thank you,” Avery says to the man as she offers him a smile.

“If you don’t mind me asking… how did you two… end up like that?” the old man struggles to ask with a wave of a hand at Avery’s wet clothes. 

“I fell in the river. My dad jumped in to save me,” Avery says with a grimace before glancing out the windows to the parking lot. The old man’s eyes widen and he looks between Avery and Eliot.

“Are you okay?” the man asks worriedly, his eyes wider as they land back on Avery.

“Oh, we’re fine. Nothing my dad couldn’t handle. He was in Special Ops,” Avery explains as she waves the concern off and sends the man a reassuring smile. The old man nods his head in understanding  
but still looks at her in concern.

“Okay, Nate will meet us here in ten,” Eliot says as he walks back over to Avery and the man. He sets the phone on the counter and tells the man thanks before nudging Avery towards the door.

Avery walks to the door with Eliot trailing behind her. As Avery exits the store, she freezes at the sound of a gun cocking. Forcing a swallow, she looks around and sees they are surrounded by men  
holding guns pointed at her and her dad.

“Our boss wants his money back,” one of the guys says with a scowl to Eliot as he gives the hitter a glare. Eliot narrows his eyes at the speaker. They don’t know we have the information on Masterson,  
Eliot thinks to himself. As his gaze roams around them, Eliot sees there’s twenty armed men. If he was by himself Eliot might’ve been able to take out of most of the men. However, with Avery in the  
crossfire there is no way he will risk it.

“That’s too bad, cause we don’t have it,” Eliot growls in return as he matches the man’s glare with one of his own. Eliot moves to step in front of Avery but the men lift their guns and shout a warning  
causing him to halt in his steps.

“No, but your accomplices do. And it’ll be your job to relay the message to them,” the leader says with a snarl before his gaze shifts to Avery. “And for assurances, we’ll take leverage.”

Eliot’s look darkens and he sends a glare at the head guy. There’s movement behind him and he glances back in time to be grabbed by two of the men. He kicks one of them in the knee resulting in the  
guy shouting in pain. Eliot turns and hits the other guy in the face twice and then slams him into the store wall. Then, he turns and hits the first guy in the face and he collapses to the ground. Eliot hears  
a shout and looks in the direction it came from. His heart skips a beat at the sight and his look instantly becomes steely.

Avery hears a noise behind her the same time as her dad. When she glances behind them, she sees two of the men grab her dad and them attack him. Before she can react, strong arms grab her from  
behind and pull her away. Avery elbows her attacker in the stomach and then, stomps on his foot. Not missing a beat, she flips him over and he crashes to the ground. She looks behind her and throws a  
kick that connects with another one of the men in the stomach. The man flies backwards and crashes into two more behind him. The three men stumble and fall to the ground. Someone grabs Avery and  
yanks her to him causing her to shout. She instantly goes silent as the cold steel of a knife graces her throat. 

Eliot fixes the leader with a murderous gaze; he is holding Avery close with a knife to her throat. Eliot knows anything he can possible do will only result in Avery getting hurt. The leader smirks and  
pushes the knife closer to Avery’s throat and Eliot notices the grimace appear on her face. Avery looks at him and he can see the barely concealed fear in her eyes. 

“Get the money and you can have the girl back,” the leader announces before Eliot feels an abrupt pain in his head. Eliot collapses to the ground as stars infect his vision right before everything goes  
black.


	2. Chapter 2

“Eliot. Eliot get up,” a voice sounds from somewhere above.

“I tried to wake him up but he wouldn’t budge,” another voice supplies nearby.

“Of course he didn’t. He just got hit in the head,” a third voice, a girl this time, says matter-of-factly.

“You didn’t call the cops did you?” the first man asks.

“Didn’t get a chance to. You two showed up before I could,” the second guy answers.

“Good. We don’t have time to get rid of them,” the girl adds in. Eliot furrows his brow at the loud voice echoing around him.

“Dammit. Shut up,” Eliot thinks as he groans and shifts in his semi-conscious state.

“He’s waking up,” the girl says excitedly as her voice raises an octave. Eliot cringes and turns away from it, letting out another groan.

“Quiet Parker,” the first guy orders quietly and Eliot silent thanks him for keeping his voice low. Eliot forces his eyes open and cringes at the bright sun shining on him. “Eliot?” 

“Dammit Hardison,” Eliot growls out after he blinks and Hardison’s face is three inches from his own. Hardison grins and pulls away from him. With a groan Eliot pushes himself up to a sitting position.   
He reaches to the back of his head and hisses at the knot already present there. Images flash through his head and everything comes back to him. His head whips around as he searches for Avery but   
nausea envelops him and he immediately stops and closes his eyes against the feeling. 

“Avery?” he asks Hardison and Parker instead as he tries to breath through it.

“Gone when we got here,” Hardison supplies with a strained voice. Eliot growls in frustration and Hardison hastily continues with assurances. “Give me ten minutes, tops, and I’ll find out where they took   
her.”

Eliot nods his head and slowly pushes himself to his feet. Hardison and Parker stand up as well and cautiously watch Eliot. The store clerk watches for a moment before finally speaking up. He had seen   
what happened and was worried for the man in front of him and the girl that was taken.

“Shouldn’t we call…” the clerk begins but Eliot, Hardison, and Parker simultaneously interrupt him.

“No!” They don’t wait for the clerk to say anything else before Hardison and Parker lead Eliot to where Lucille is parked around the corner.

LEVERAGE

It took Hardison six minutes to find the exact location of Avery. It took Eliot two to call Nate and tell him their plan, much to Nate and Sophie’s chagrin. To be honest it wasn’t much of a plan but Eliot   
was out for pain. They had kidnapped his daughter and threatened her. It took them thirteen minutes with Parker driving to get to the warehouse they were keeping Avery. Now, here they are, inside   
Lucille looking at security footage from inside. They pinpointed where Avery was and, presently, the three of them are preparing to go get her. With a look at Hardison and Parker who nod in   
acknowledge, Eliot leads them out the van and into the warehouse.

LEVERAGE

Avery strains against the ropes holding her to the chair she finds herself sitting in. She glares at the dark haired leader that had held the knife to her throat earlier. Shifting her gaze to the two burly men   
on the other side of the room, her lips quirk up and she feels a sense of pride. The shorter one is holding an ice pack to his nose and the taller holding his arm close to his side.

Avery had fought all the way to the van and even once the men got her inside the van. She had managed to break the shorter guy’s nose and a couple ribs on the taller one before she was eventually   
knocked out. Avery grins and the two men scowl in her direction when they notice. Avery looks back over at the leader who is currently talking on the phone.

“Understood,” the man says before hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket. He looks over at the other two men and catch their eyes before explaining.

“That was Gleeson. He said when we get the money to tie up the loose ends,” the leader relays and the two injured men nod their heads with evil smirks aiming at Avery. Avery narrows her eyes at them   
and opens her mouth to say something but a commotion in the hall has all of their attention’s turning to the door. The head guy catches the other two men’s gaze and nods towards the hall. The two   
men head out of the room to see what the disturbance is.

The leader scowls and looks over at Avery, before he walks over to a machine with a chain wrapped around it. Once there, he grabs the hook at the end of the chain and moves over to Avery where he   
hooks the chain to the top of the chair. Avery glares at his back as he walks back to the machine as she begins struggling against her binds once again. The leader pushes a button on the machine and it   
begins turning, wrapping the chain around it and lifting Avery off the floor and into the air.

Avery gasps and her eyes widen as the chair rises higher and tilts forward resulting in her leaning towards the cement floor. Hating heights for a while now causing Avery to clench her eyes shut when the   
chair begins swinging two stories up. Forcing a swallow, Avery tries to keep her breathing under control.

Abruptly, the door to the room slams open and Eliot, Parker, and Hardison pile in to the room. The leader quickly grabs the chain and pushes the button that unlocks the chain. All he has to do is let go   
and Avery and the chair will crash to the floor. Eliot stops a couple yards away from the leader and sends a glare his way. Hardison and Parker stop next to him, one on either side of the hitter. Eliot’s   
gaze darts upwards to see Avery hanging from a chain. Instantly, he takes a step forward only to have the man’s voice make him abruptly stop.

“Ah-ah,” the dark-haired man says mockingly with a raised eyebrow. He drops Avery about six inches causing her to yelp in surprise and fear. Eliot’s glare darkens and the dark-haired man continues   
with the warning. “Anything happens to me and the girl makes friends with the cement floor.”

The chair swings violently as Avery jerks from the surprise drop. Avery closes her eyes as she hears the guy threatening her dad. Finally catching her breath, Avery opens her eyes again and instantly   
looks to her dad. She just wants to get down and she’s sure her wide, fear-filled eyes show how terrified she is at the moment.

Eliot refuses to look at Avery even as he feels her watching him. He looks at Hardison and Parker in turn, sharing a look with each of them. Looking back at the leader who is smirking cockily at him, Eliot   
smirks back. The guy’s smirk wavers at the iciness he feels in Eliot’s smirk. The dark-haired man glances over at Hardison and Eliot jumps on his opportunity. Eliot charges at the guy and the guy jolts   
back in surprise. Crashing into the man, Eliot takes him to the ground. As soon as Eliot jolts into action, Hardison and Parker follow suit, making a dash for the chain, intent on grabbing it.

Avery watches with wide eyes as her dad tackles the dark-haired man. As Eliot and the man crash to the floor, the man loses his grip on the chain. Avery shouts in fear as the floor speedily rushes to   
meet her and her breath picks up to hyperventilation status. Three feet from impact and Avery jerks to a stop. A gasp of surprise escapes her and Avery realizes she has closed her eyes against the   
impending collision. Opening her eyes, Avery stares at the floor below her with large, wide eyes and her breathing coming in quick gasps.

Avery feels herself slowly lower towards the cement floor and abruptly, Parker appears in front of her. Parker grabs her and helps set her and the chair upright causing Avery to breath out a sigh of relief. 

Quick footsteps approaching announces Hardison’s arrival. Pulling out a knife, Parker immediately begins cutting Avery loose. Hardison kneels down in front of her and rests reassuring hands on her   
shoulders.

“You okay?” Hardison asks before he helps Avery up to her feet. Avery nods her head and looks over towards the sound of a scuffle. She sees her dad deliver a final blow to the dark-haired man before   
Eliot stands up.

Eliot looks over and meets Avery’s wide eyes. He jogs over to her and looks her over, glad to see she’s fine. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Eliot pulls Avery in for a hug. Avery immediately wraps her arms   
around him in return and squeezes him tightly. Eliot pulls away and rests his hands on Avery’s shoulders and looks at her.

“Are you hurt?” Eliot asks knowing that even though he can’t see anything doesn’t mean Avery’s not hurt.

“Just a lump on the back of my head where he hit me and knocked out,” Avery explains with a nods towards the man lying across the room. Eliot gently takes a look at the wound and grimaces.

“We should get some ice on that,” Eliot says before gently leading her out of the room. Hardison and Parker steal a glance at the man unconscious on the floor before sharing a look with each other and   
quickly follow after Eliot and Avery.

LEVERAGE

“Okay, so let me get this straight. You didn’t get Gleeson?” Eliot asks Nate and Sophie with a furrow of his brow and a scowl on his face. 

“We’re not Hitters Eliot,” Sophie replies with a scowl of her own as she motions at her and Nate. “He was trying to kill us. We were just trying to get away alive.”

Eliot huffs and scowls further but deep down he doesn’t blame them. Truth is, he’d be pissed if they went after David Gleeson without him as backup and ended up getting hurt; Or killed. Eliot looks over   
at the screen where a picture of Gleeson is up and stares it down. This guy is not only coming after him but is working for Moreau. Not to mention he tried threatened and almost killed his daughter.

“So, what do we do now?” Eliot asks without looking away from the TV screen.

“I’m working on a plan. In the meantime, we lay low and keep tabs on Gleeson,” Nate replies as he sidles up next to Eliot. Eliot’s scowl deepens but nods his head. If waiting means they’ll get this guy   
then he’ll gladly wait. However, the sooner they deal with this the better.


End file.
